


Some Assembly Required

by serpentunder_t



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, ikea au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentunder_t/pseuds/serpentunder_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's heart was racing, 'his sister, his responsibility' playing on a loop in his head</p>
<p>Or I lost my little sibling in IKEA and I need your help finding them AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd and I haven't actually been in an Ikea store in the last 5 years so??? Forgive me

“Octavia!”

“O!!”

“OCTAVIA!”

Bellamy could feel his adrenaline racing as he started sprinting through the twists and turn of the stupid fucking Norwegian shit. This was supposed to be a fresh start for them. This was supposed to be good. And he’d fucking lost her. God Damn Everything.

They’d sold their childhood home after their mother had died, using the money to move into a decent apartment closer to both their schools. And they’d come to Ikea to get new furniture, something without a thousand painful memories attached to it. He ran his hand over his face, he couldn’t even keep track of Octavia in Ikea, how the fuck was he supposed to raise her?

He glanced at his phone for the millionth time, no service.

God where was she?

He was running past the aisles in a blur, barely avoiding crashing into people and a few floor lamps. He noted a streak of blonde that let out a yelp as he passed, but he kept going. His sister, his responsibility.

“Stop! STOP! STOP RUNNING!”

The steady footsteps behind him slowed him down as the previous streak of blonde caught up to him, proving to be much less of a streak and much more of a very attractive employee.

“Sorry.” Bellamy huffed out, intent on getting back to his search. But as he turned a small hand put a death grip on his forearm.

“Oh hell no. You are not just running off.” Bellamy turned to look at the woman that was standing between him and finding his sister, and he didn’t care how hot she was, he _needed_ to find O.

“I’ve got to go. I promise I won’t knock anything over.”

“What’s wrong?” Her voice was husky, and didn’t hold the same anger it had a moment ago. Bellamy hated himself for noticing how her eyes softened as she relaxed the vice grip on his arm as she spoke.

Pushing his shaggy hair away from his face he let a small sigh. “It’s my sister. I can’t find her anywhere.”

“Okay, well let me help. It is my job after all.” She said pointing at the name tag pinned to her chest. _Clarke._ “Where did you last see her?”

“Uhhh, I think we were by the coffee tables?”

“Which ones? We’ve got at least four separate displays of coffee tables right now.”

Bellamy cursed under his breath, at this rate he’d never find O. “I don’t know. Listen, thanks for the help and all, but I’ve got it covered.”

“No, you don’t.”

He did a double take at Clarke.

“You don’t. You have no idea where you are or even how big this bloody store is. I do. You need me. Do you have any idea how many grown ass men get themselves lost in this store every day? And I have to rescue them and pretend like I didn’t so as not to damage their frail masculinity. You need me. So shut up and follow me.”

Bellamy’s mouth hung slightly open, still reeling from her when she turned to go. Without a word he followed.

They walked side by side through a large display of pillows for a while before Clarke spoke again. “So first things first on this little quest of ours is to find Monty Green. He’s great. He’ll put a call out for your sister to all employees, and store wide, telling her where to go. Then he’ll put Jasper or Nathan there to meet her. What’s your sister’s name by the way?”  
  
Clarke spoke quickly and with such purpose that it took Bellamy a few moments to recognize that she’d asked him a question. “Octavia. Octavia Blake.”

“Okay great.” They slowed down, stopping before a large employees only sign. “Wait here, Monty’s in there. I’ll go talk to him and then you and I can start the second half of this little adventure.”

Bellamy watched through the small window as she spoke rapidly to an Asian guy he assumed was Monty. After about three minutes Clarke punched him lightly on the shoulder and turned to leave.

“Okay, that’s covered. Now you and me are gonna do some grunt work, if you think you can handle it.”

He huffed, she was toying with him and he hated how he’d almost smiled. His sister was missing for fucks sake, this was not the time for enjoying himself. “I can handle it. What did you have in mind?”

“Walking. Come on.” She led the way as Bellamy followed in silence. As they continued he became more and more aware of Clarke beside him. She was beautiful in the classic princess sort of way, and even he couldn’t stop himself from noticing her large breasts peaking out of her V-neck, slightly jiggling as she walked. The twitch he felt in his pants tore his eyes away, ashamed at himself. Instead he closed his eyes, suddenly noting the faint smell she left in the air as she moved. Vanilla and Lavender.

Shaking himself out of his reverie he broke the silence. “So do you like working here?” He could have face palmed himself. Seriously?

Clarke started laughing as Bellamy’s face heated. “Fuck no. I only work here because I got lost once a few years back and I still haven’t found my way home. So they gave me this t-shirt.” She was giggling, trying to keep a straight face as she spoke, her eyes crinkled and shinning. Even Bellamy laughed.

Finally composing herself, “Nah, I just work here while I’m in school. What about you? Buying dorm stuff?”

“Apartment stuff. Octavia and I just rented a new place downtown. What’re you going to school for?”

“Oh I’m pre-med.” But something in Clarke’s voice lacked the passion he’d heard earlier. Monotone, almost rehearsed.

“Could you be any less excited about it?”

At that Clarke’s face paled. Bellamy watched as she opened and closed her mouth, fear behind her eyes, hands fidgeting.

“Calm down, I was just joking.”

“No you’re right.” Clarke turned and continued walking. “I hate pre-med. I mean, I’m damn good at it, I just. I don’t know. It’s what’s expected of me I guess. Hell my mom was so mad that I took a summer job at Ikea because it ‘wouldn’t beef up my resume’”

“So what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I like medicine, I do, I just hate that I don’t have a choice. My mom’s the top cardiovascular surgeon in the country so it’s preordained. Maybe art. I love drawing.” She trailed off, as if day dreaming before speaking again. “What about you? Do you go to school?”

“I did. I’m taking this semester off. I was majoring in Ancient History.”

Clarke’s eyes lit up as she turned to look at him. “Seriously? That’s so cool! Like the Greeks and the Romans right?”

Bellamy had to refrain himself from chuckling, “Yeah, like the Greeks and Romans, but also a lot more than just those two. The Persians, Egyptians, Mongols, Celts, I mean I studied everything. But I loved the mythology the most, I wanted to teach ancient mythology at the college level one day but..”

“But what?”

“Things change.” Bellamy’s voice signaled the end of that conversation clearly enough as they lapsed back into silence.

Bellamy lost track of time in the swirls of home appliances that they passed. “So where exactly are we going?”

“Oh, in circles.” He couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. “We’re walking the perimeters of the sections, and we’ll work our way inside if we don’t get a call that she’s been found. They’ve actually got a pretty good system in place for this stuff.”

Nodding, Bellamy continued walking beside her in silence. Until he heard a beeping. Jumping he reached to dig out his phone as Clarke began laughing at him. “What? It could be O!”

“It’s not, because it’s my radio.” He slumped against the nearest shelf as she answered. “They found your sister. She’s with Lincoln, come on.”

Bellamy perked up, wanting to run, but slowing so that Clarke could keep up with his long paces.   
Octavia was sitting on a bench next to a very large, very tattooed, and very buff guy. “Octavia! Where the hell where you? I was looking everywhere for you! I thought I’d lost you!” His voice almost choked as he pulled his little sister into a tight hug, not caring if he was embarrassing her.

“Get off me Bell. I’m fine. See, still got all my limbs.” But Bellamy could hear the playful undertone and the warm smile on his sister’s face.

Clarke had caught up and was talking with the very buff guy when Octavia pulled him over to the two employees. “Bellamy, this is Lincoln. He found me. Lincoln, Bellamy- my brother.” Lincoln stood to shake Bellamy’s hand, which Bellamy proceeded to shake unnecessarily hard. “I got lost, and then I fell asleep on one of those great big fluffy bed they have here.”

Clarke chimed in, “Oh I love those! You aren’t they only one who’s fallen asleep on them, they’re amazing!” Her voice was wistful, clearly picturing taking a long nap. “Oh I’m Clarke by the way,” she extended her hand to Octavia, “I found your brother nearly hulking out and scaring small children trying to find you.”

Octavia started laughing as Bellamy could feel his ears turning red. “I wasn’t, that wasn’t, I didn’t,” He was mumbling and hung his head as he accepted the defeat of the two women before him laughing at his discomfort.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Bellamy threw his arm around his sister’s shoulder and turned to lead them out of Ikea, aka Death Trap, and to some pizza and popcorn.

“Wait!” Clarke jogged to catch up to them. “Do you mind if I talk to your brother for a sec?” She asked Octavia.  
Octavia just wigged her eyebrows at her brother and became very interested in the silverware display.

“What up?” Bellamy was confused, hoping that they weren’t in trouble somehow.

“I just, I uh, you know, I..” Clarke was fumbling for words. And damn if it wasn’t the cutest thing Bellamy had ever seen. Her face was even turning a light shade of pink and she scrunched up her nose. Bellamy chuckled, putting both his hands on her small shoulders.

“It was amazing to meet you princess.” That stopped her fumbling and she huffed instead. She seemed to be resolving herself for something as his eyes searched hers.

Without warning she leaned in on her tip toes and pressed a light kiss to his startled mouth. It took Bellamy a moment to understand what was happening, and by then Clarke had begun to pull away, so he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back. Deepening the kiss, but still keeping it chaste. Full of potential.

She tasted like strawberries and whipped cream.

She let out the tiniest moan, reaching to deepen the kiss. Bellamy pulled away with a groan, ignoring the flip in the pit of his stomach. He was not going to tongue fuck Clarke in the middle of Ikea. No matter how badly he wanted to. Instead they stood like that, close together, breathes mingling. Bellamy reaching down to her ass and she moved her hips at his touch. But instead he dipped his hand in her back pocket and pulled out her phone.

The look on Clarke’s face made losing Octavia in fucking Ikea worth it. She looked like she wanted to smack him, or kiss him. And it gave Bellamy a hell of rush to watch her lick her lips and narrow her eyes as he unlocked her phone.

Finally they tore apart as Bellamy handed her phone back to her. “There’s my number princess. Give me a call sometime. Maybe I’ll even let you draw me.”

 

It took every ounce of willpower Bellamy had to walk out of the store and leave her behind him.

 

“Well that was hot.”

“Thanks O. Glad you approved.”


End file.
